


Nya~ Master!

by luckizuru



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AFTERCARE AND CONSENT ARE IMPORTANT!, Aftercare, Consent, Crossdressing, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, NOT kamukoma so suck my cock, OH AND GOOD ASS AFTERCARE, Praise Kink, Smut, So., Top Hajime, author's way of malicious compliance, bottom nagito, cat maid, i mean i posted, im tagging this as mature?? i hope thats a good tag, kinda petplay too, maid kink, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckizuru/pseuds/luckizuru
Summary: Just... I apologize in advance. Cat-maid Nagito... <3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	Nya~ Master!

**Author's Note:**

> I simply have no words, except I apologize. Sincerely. Anyways, just like the tags say, fuck you. You know who you are. This is my way of saying, "Malicious Compliance."

"Here, try this on." Hinata shoved a bag of clothing at Komaeda, blushing furiously. 

"Hinata-kun? What's in the bag..?"

"Just... go put it on."

That's how they ended up here. Komaeda standing infront of the full-length mirror in their room, checking out the outfit.

It was a light pink maid dress, paired with cream colored thigh high socks. Cat ear clips were clipped into his hair, and a white collar with a bell was clasped around his neck.

The dress was short, incredibly short. It barely reached mid-thigh, and would definitely show his ass if he bent over. 

Komaeda blushed furiously, feeling himself harden at the thought of Hinata fucking him in the dress. He was lucky the skirt was fluffy. At least it wouldn't show he was hard.

"You're so dirty, Hinata-kun... This is shameful," he huffed.

"You look good, though... Extremely good." Hinata dragged Komaeda over to the bed.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this... It's humiliating..."

"Are you sure you don't like it?" Hinata sat down on the bed infront of Komaeda who was standing. He immediately went to feeling up his thighs, knowing they were sensitive. 

Komaeda bit his lip and looked away, crossing his arms. "...Fine. Maybe I like it a bit."

Hinata pulled Komaeda into his lap, kissing him. 

"A-Asshole! You're hard!" Komaeda gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. 

"You're not? Don't lie to me, kitty. You probably got hard the moment you slipped the dress on."

"Ngh... You're a jerk." 

Hinata smiled, reaching up Komaeda's dress to his underwear. He placed his hand over Komaeda's erection, feeling him through lacy underwear. "You're definitely hard."

"You're... horrible."

"Mmm, if I was horrible, I wouldn't let you get off." He took his hand out from under the dress. "Maybe I'll do just that."

"No! Please, I want you..." 

"Beg."

Komaeda whined, lifting up the skirt and grinding against Hinata, the bell jingling when he moved. "Please... Pretty please, I want you."

"Good boy." Hinata pressed a kiss to Komaeda's head as the grinding slowed to a stop. Komaeda raised his hips in the slightest so Hinata could pull his underwear down.

"Touch me. Touch me, pleasepleaseplease..."

"You asked so nicely, kitty." Hinata wrapped a hand around Komaeda's cock, giving a few experimental strokes of his hand.

Komaeda whined, hips bucking up. "Ngh..."

"Fuck... You're so pretty."

Komaeda's hands clenched around the dress, "I'm not..."

Hinata finally settled into a rhythm, Komaeda following the rhythm as he pleased. "You're fucking beautiful."

"More... please... I want more. Nff..."

"More?" Hinata took his hand away. "Get on the bed, then, sweetheart."

Komaeda made a dejected noise at the loss of pleasure, but moved to the bed anyways. "How should I..?"

"Whatever's comfortable for you."

As Komaeda positioned himself face down, ass up, he heard Hinata rummaging through drawers. "Are you almost done? I feel nearly too vulnerable..."

Soon enough the rummaging stopped, "It'll be worth it. I promise"

The bed dipped behind Komaeda, and soon enough he heard a lid being flipped open, followed by a prodding at his hole. 

"Mmf. Hinata-kun?"

"Shh. Relax. I'll make you feel good, kitty."

"Fuck..." Komaeda pushed back against Hinata, "More, pleasepleaseplease..."

Hinata slowly worked the first finger in, opening Komaeda up at a teasingly slow pace. Komaeda whined at this, pushing back on him, trying to get more pleasure out of it. 

A second finger was slipped in, and Komaeda moaned. He gripped the sheets on the bed, begging for Hinata to just give him more.

"You want more? Hmm?" Hinata slipped his fingers out and wiped them against the bed, the sheets would need to be cleaned, anyways. He unbuckled his belt, undoing the zipper and button on his pants as well. "Turn around." 

Without thinking, Komaeda immediately turned around to Hinata. He stared down, "Let me suck you off. Please?"

Silently, Hinata pulled his dick out, and Komaeda nearly started drooling. 

"Fuck yourself while you suck me off."

Komaeda nodded, bringing one of his hands back to his hole, forcing two fingers in as he licked up Hinata's dick.

"Fuck, Nagito, stop playing."

Komaeda just smiled and looked up at him, "It's fair game." He licked over the tip before taking it into his mouth.

"Dammit, Nagito. Fuck..." One of his hands gripped Komaeda's hair, careful to avoid the ears. He pushed Komaeda down, forcing him to take in more.

Komaeda moaned around him, moving his fingers faster as he licked and sucked Hinata's cock. Hinata eventually started fucking his mouth, to which Komaeda tapped out after a few minutes, nearly running out of air.

"Please, fuck me. God, I don't want anything more than for you to fuck me." Komaeda slipped his fingers out of his hole and turned around, shoving his face into the mattress and sticking his ass up. "Please, Master..." 

"Fuck, yeah, okay. I'll fuck you." Hinata lined his cock up with Komaeda's hole and pushed in teasingly slow. "What do you say?"

Komaeda gasped, already moving his hips, "Ngh-! Thank you, Master!"

"Good kitty." He pulled out, before pushing in again, rough and fast.

The sounds of Komaeda's needy moaning and the bell jingling with every movement could have immediately sent Hinata over the edge, alongside the sensation of Komaeda tightening around him. 

"I'm... I'm gonna cum..! Master, can I please cum?"

The way Komaeda asked for permission shouldn't have been cute, nor should it have been tempting to tell him no. "Fuck, Nagito... Yes, you may."

"Pl-Please don't stop..."

Hinata watched as Komaeda moved his arm towards his neglected cock, and slapped his arm. "Sorry, kitty, but you either cum from only my cock, or nothing at all." 

Komaeda let out something between a whine and a moan, reluctantly moving his hand away. "Harder. Faster. Please- Oh, God, Master, please... I'm so close..!"

"Yeah? Gonna cum from my cock alone? Go ahead, my slutty kitty."

Those words pushed him over the edge, and Hinata fucked him through his orgasm.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou..! Ngh, Master!!" Komaeda slumped down, though trying his best to stay up. His cock twitched as he realized Hinata kept fucking into him. It nearly hurt, bordering lines between pain and pleasure.

"Shh, good kitty." Hinata's hand reached around Komaeda's waist to his cock, just keeping it in a hold as he fucked into Komaeda. 

Komaeda rocked his hips, trying to get away from the mind-numbing pleasure, yet was met with more pleasure when attempted. "I...I..."

"Quiet down, Nagito. You're alright. I got you."

Komaeda easily hardened again after a few minutes passed. Hinata was practically relentless, angling his thrusts so he hit Komaeda's prostate. 

"Nagito... I'm close. Shit..." His thrusts became sloppier as he came closer to the edge. He started, finally, moving his hand and jerking Komaeda off.

"Yes..! Yesyesyes, cum inside of me..! Pleaaaase!"

Nearly immediately, hot cum filled Komaeda up as he moaned, not expecting it to feel so fucking good. His own orgasm followed for the second time that night, the pool of stickiness under him growing larger. 

"D-Don't pull... out yet... I like the feeling..."

"We have to clean up, sooner or later. And I prefer sooner." Hinata pulled out, despite Komaeda's attempts to prevent that. "Come on, I'll carry you to the bathroom."

Komaeda shakily sat up, letting Hinata pick him up and carry him off to the bathroom. 

"Mmm, let's get you out of these," Hinata said, unclipping the ears from the other's hair. 

Komaeda was tired, extremely so. He followed along with what Hinata was doing, moving automatically.

"We'll shower together, and then you can take a bath, okay?"

Komaeda nodded, watching his boyfriend turn the shower on and setting it to a warmer temperature, letting it run to warm up.

Hinata helped his sleepy boyfriend take off the rest of his clothes before taking off his own clothes, throwing everything off to the side. 

"Do you just wanna throw that dress away?" Hinata asked as he helped Komaeda into the shower.

"Mm... No... It can be used in the future... If you wanna," he suggested, "You seemed pretty turned on when I wore it... Plus I liked it."

"Are you sure? You don't have to keep it just because I liked it, y'know."

"I just said I liked it..." Komaeda dragged Hinata into the shower with him, "Don't worry... please."

"Okay... I won't."

"Mmm, good..."

Hinata helped Komaeda, making sure any cum and what not was wiped away and cleaned up, along with washing his hair.

Komaeda nearly fell asleep on his feet, so as soon as Hinata was done, he made sure to get Komaeda dressed and onto the couch while he fixed the bed. After that, they both laid in a clean bed, cuddling. 

"I love you, Nagito. You were amazing tonight. You did so good."

"Nmm, Hajime... I love you too... Thank you for tonight... It was amazing." 

"No, thank you, angel. You're the one who agreed in the first place." Hinata pulled Komaeda close, who cuddled into him.

"'M sleepy..."

"Go to sleep. You've had a long night."

"Mmm, fine. I love you... Night..."

"I love you, too. Sleep well, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. And needs to be rewritten, indefinitely. But. I will strive to comply. Please, comment about how gross I am as a human being. <3


End file.
